The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0097’.
‘CIDZ0097’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size golden yellow daisy-type inflorescences, strong and uniform plant habit, and a flowering response time of 8 weeks.
‘CIDZ0097’ originated as a natural whole plant mutation discovered among flowering plants of ‘C0036’ growing in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. in November 2015. The parent is the proprietary plant designated as ‘C0036’, having darker bronze inflorescences, while it's similar to ‘CIDZ0097’ in all other characteristics.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0097’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2016 in Gilroy, Calif.